A Little Suffering Is Good For The Soul
by x.keepingthemoon.x
Summary: Jim tries to convince Spock to indulge in some human festivities.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This will only be a two or perhaps three chapter story.

**Disclaimer:**Star Trek (2009) characters and ideas are not mine.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

...

"_Please?_"

Spock met Jim's pleading expression with a level gaze.

"I fail to understand the significance of your proposal, Jim. I am aware that humans enjoy indulging in festivities, however, as you know, I am half-Vulcan, and therefore such things appear trivial."

"Well isn't your human half just dying to dress up as a giant rabbit?"

Spock's eyes narrowed.

"It's almost Easter."

"Yes Jim, I am aware of that."

"Well _someone_ has to do it. And look at you. You've got the pointy ears and the little cute nose - you're halfway there already." Jim leaned back against the closed door, a grin on his face.

Spock raised a slanted eyebrow.

"Funny, Jim. However, I see that dressing up as a rabbit simply because a human holiday is coming up would be both a waste of my time, and yours. There are certainly far more constructive activities we could be participating in that would benefit the _Enterprise_."

Jim sighed in exasperation.

"Not to mention also that I am certain that every human on board the ship is aware of the impossibility of a magical rabbit who delivers chocolate to children once a year. The youngest of the crew is Ensign Chekov, and he is seventeen years of age."

Hmm. He had a point there.

"Come _on_, Spock. It's fun! It doesn't matter if no one even believes in the Easter Bunny anymore, its tradition. And chocolate! You can't go wrong with chocolate."

"Have you no concern for your health, Jim?"

Jim let his head fall back against the door with a thud, before a sly smile worked its way onto his face. _Well, two can play at this game_.

"I know, Spock. I guess it is a _bit_ silly, but I only had the best interests of the entire crew in mind. Everything is always so serious on board, and often we spend years at a time in only each other's company. I just thought that it might be a way for a bit of 'crew bonding' or something like that."

Jim celebrated internally as a contemplative look came over Spock's face.

"These thoughts are logical Jim. Would there not be a more superior way to achieve this rather than take the form of a rabbit?"

"No, there wouldn't! This is a chance to remind everyone of the fun of their childhood. We see so much bad stuff all the time now, Spock. We have to remind ourselves that there are _good _things to look forward to in life, for our own sakes."

Spock hesitated.

"And you are certain that I am the only suitable candidate for the task?"

Jim grinned.

"Positive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this, it really means a lot to me!

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek:2009 does not belong to me, neither does the program _Lilo and Stitch_.

The First Officer and the Captain of the _USS Enterprise_ stood side-by-side in front of a large mirror in Jim's quarters, inspecting their reflections.

Spock had agreed to take part in Jim's plan, so long as the Captain did also. And Jim looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Somehow Spock had found himself dressed in a full length white jumpsuit, complete with a fluffy tail, and Jim didn't look any better. He had a pair of cheap, fluffy rabbit ears perched on his head, and had extended Spock's already pointy ears with some 'creative thinking' and old cardboard.

"I still think, Jim, that perhaps there would be more sophisticated ways to go about this."

Jim chuckled.

"Don't worry Spock, I'll make sure nobody hurts your feelings too much when they make fun of you."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Spock frowned.

"It is illogical of you to assume that I would elicit an emotional response from this task, Jim, as my Vulcan blood permits me from doing so."

"Your human blood doesn't. But whatever helps you sleep at night."

Spock frowned again.

"I fail to see what precedence my sleeping patterns hold over the current situation, Captain."

"Don't worry about it," Jim sighed, "sometimes I forget that you're not normal like me."

"As a member of an intelligent species, Jim, I find that comment could be considered insulting, both to you and myself."

...

"Did you just make a joke, Spock?"

Seeing the slight satisfaction in his gaze, Jim huffed and turned away. Picking up their baskets of Easter eggs, he handed the contraband to his First Officer.

"Ready, Spock?"

The time had come.

The crew of the _Enterprise_ were used to life on board the ship. Although not always exciting, they never found themselves bored, instead enjoying the tranquillity of the endless space around them and each other's company. Routines were held, and nothing out of the ordinary ever really happened, aside from the occasional to-the-death battle, or the Captain picking fights with extra-terrestrials.

So when the ship's Captain and First Officer stepped onto the bridge about half an hour after their Alpha shifts had finished early one evening, the bridge went strangely quiet in a matter of seconds.

Jim and Spock stood there, on the _bridge_, dressed in...costumes.

A deadly silence that lasted close to 15 seconds was then interrupted by Chekov's thick accent.

"Is there a fancy dress party on tonight, Keptin?"

Jim laughed, looking around at all the astonished glances. Uhura and Sulu, along with the rest of the bridge crew, had looks of confusion etched into their faces. Chekov just looked excited now at the prospect of having a costume party.

Uhura stepped forward, her eyes dancing between Spock and her Captain.

"What's going on?" She asked. Jim laughed.

"I thought it was fairly obvious."

Looking them both up and down, she replied,

"Well then, Captain, why are you dressed as the Easter Bunny, and Spock, why are..."

Before she could finish, Bones came through the doors onto the bridge.

"I've got the latest medical report done on those..." He trailed off, catching sight of his Captain and Spock.

"Uh, why is Spock dressed up like Stitch?"

Jim and about half of the bridge broke into laughter at this comment, the awkwardness in the room fading away.

"What is this 'Stitch'?" Spock sounded confused.

"Well, just to clear it up, no, Spock isn't supposed to be Stitch, he's the Easter Bunny. And Spock, Stitch was like you!"

"Stitch was a Vulcan?"

"No, an alien, from that children's show."

"Oh."

Bones shook his head, and Uhura laughed at Spock's cluelessness.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked.

Jim put an exasperated look on his face.

"It's Easter! Well, if we were on Earth it would be. And now that we've gathered what's happening, everybody can pick up their jaws off the floor and come get some chocolate!"

And so for the next half an hour, bridge duties were neglected and instead time was spent eating all the chocolates that Jim and Spock had brought.

In a quiet moment, Spock approached his Captain who was sitting in his chair looking around the room.

"So, Jim, do I really resemble this 'Stitch' character?"

Jim just laughed, looking at the maybe-not-so-bunnyish ears he had made.

"Happy Easter, Spock."


End file.
